Centurion Innitiative
by Mrmixedbag
Summary: After Coulson's team have dealt with the Inhuman problem Coulson decides they need more fire power to deal with superhuman threats as they are becoming more common. Coulson makes the call to try and find one of shields highest members and a man that was named most dangerous in the world, Damien Drake.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="368d4099785c7e80c2a3d42822feee9a"Coulson POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="9b98039c5c364d8924413caffae72faf"If I'm being perfectly honest, I'm worried. But I'm always worried so that wouldn't be enough to warrant any attention. What made this time different was because I'm worried about a very particular thing. Or, to be specific one particular person, Damien Drake. And he was making me worried and excited. How, you might ask, can a person inspire such unconnected feelings in another man (or woman, I don't discriminate)at one time?Well, you probably wouldn't feel too differently if you were about to start trying to find one of the most dangerous men on the planet to get his help. Oh and did I mention that he's also the guy that pretty much taught my superiors (or former superiors since I'm the director now) how to stay off the grid? Yep this will be fun and easy(note the sarcasm)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="fba708920bc0947e790e511a0a28c2aa""Well" I mutter to myself "time to tell the team" as everyone being sent to find Damien gathers in the meeting room for the announcement. Of course they don't know that's why there here, yet. "Today I called you all here to announce that we are going to go after a possible new agent. He has been confirmed as loyal to Shield and could be invaluable as an asset moving forward." As soon as the words were out all traces of boredom disappeared from their faces. well, I mused to myself, that got their attention,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="2ae99652b75037e471de37ae12a564b6""Sir, who is it?" Asks Bobby/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1604e0661097901d093cacfbfe08e28b"here we go ,I thought wryly "Damien Drake."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="34e6ac383debc1afd6eb52d8c4a1ba08"And then came the chaos. May looked like she was hoping she heard wrong while hunter fell out of his chair and Bobby was just looking, well, scared. Meanwhile Skye, Fitz, and Deathlock (Mike Peterson) were just confused by there reactions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="49c4ce726613eb217ddfd60bbf029ce2""Uuuuh am I Missing something" Skye asked completely confused as to why the name had such an effect on the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="00cac5c167132cbd6e4df987b4825554""You want us to track down the most dangerous man in the world when we have nothing to go by, and convince him to join Shield again!" Hunter yelled after regaing his senses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="e8b904e4e13cb9d12fb0de86264320be""I didn't say you have nothing to go by." I defended myself and Hunter just raised on eyebrow " so maybe it's true but I hadn't said it" I continued to defend myself. That just earned an eye roll./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="5527f85709d1f29ab141cc2bf91e1409"" Let me get this straight" Agent May started in her business voice, as I call it "you want us to find the most skilled spy in the world" -as she said that, Skye, Fitz. and Deathlock who were just getting over there shock at Hunters outburst were stunned again-"and convince him to help us fight any super human threats that come our way?" I just nod, as it is the safest thing to do. "Well, I've done crazier." She finished./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="ad6d8eb2138fd848c173a6ef86250322""You all start tomorrow, and good luck" I said and left a stunned meeting room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="7c04906c928a6ca3047f48d2bb52e3a2""That went better than I expected" I mused to myself with a sigh and went back into my office./p 


	2. The Chase is On

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="68a72e113a69651715095ee23d521582"Damien POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="35522084b2c58d7e995ae02dce266423"When my bugs planted in Coulson's meeting room went my earpiece With the news they were coming after me I was excited. Actualy that's an understatement. I was on the border of screaming Yeeeeeeesss and doing a little happy dance, but that would have been extremely Awkward considering the fact that I was posing as a potential buyer for Hydra's latest weapon and was in the middle of the auction. Plus that would put a weird spin on my self dubbed fear-me-or-die reputation. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="041e36b44d06a08f4a2ddc5d0f14984f"I should probably Introduce myself a bit better. My name is Drake, Damien Drake. Ok sorry couldn't resist. But anyway I'm a Ex-Shield agent who happened to be level 12. I am 6'1" and have short brown hair and ice blue eyes, not that you can ever really see my eyes since my greatest asset covers them but I'm just gonna let you figure out what my asset is, 'cause I'm evil(insert maniacal laugh here). I have stunning physic, and no, I AM NOT A NARCISSIST, WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT! Anyway back to work. Work= beatin the crap out of Hydra agents, then laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="db19ef51cb075ab1bbda77d68fd926a6"As the auctioneer continued talking like a rapper I silently bent down to "tie my shoes" and extracted a throwing knife. As I sat up I grabbed the armrests of my chair and flipped it 180 degrees vertically so it was on the ground as a shield for me to protect me from the gunfire that immeadiatly followed my little stunt and gave me time prepare for my next movement. Like the predictable little puppets they are the guards decided to move to the other side where the chair wasn't in the way. Sadly for them that was the last mistake they would ever about 2 seconds I had loosed the throwing knife and put it through the throat of the first guard that came into view and capitalized by springing forward and fired his gun through the the conveniently placed electrical box on the other side of the wall that I knew was there because I had researched the buildings floor plan. Knocking out the lights./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="84f252b68c1cf9454cefc39989954e75"I guess I should explain why I did that *dramatic sigh* well that asset that covers my eyes I mentioned above is a pair of goggles. Goggles that put a hallogram over your real face as long as the holographic face has some sort of glasssess. The goggles also let you see in the dark, see in super bright light, are vibranium, and work as an earpiece or transmitter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="cc60d848f58d4ce622127372f6ab623a"So since I can see fine while nobody else can see I use this beautiful time to kill every guard, destroy Hydra's newest weapon, and book it the hell out of there. A job well done if I don't say so myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="bc0862840f16244cacfdc28dbd41c8f6"But now I can focus on Coulson coming after me. I know you probably are thinking "just go tell him your answer" well that's less fun than playing with the team he sends. So Coulson, my friend, The Chase.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="52ec83df0249c234c61dbaecf42c90e8" THE CHASE IS ON!/p 


	3. Preparations

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="68a72e113a69651715095ee23d521582"Damien POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="6fd7bb2a411fd79e7fe3c65437a2af77"I would like to take this time to quote a great and magical wiseman to say "the preparations for a game are the most important part". I think that's a quote. If it isn't it should be so I stand by my quote. In this case the preparation is planting a note in Coulson's base. After all, I can't have Coulson thinking I know he's coming after me. So a smal note that was "stolen" from Hydra in one of shields raids saying one of Hydra's top people is being sent after me will give me a backstory when I begin messing with their team./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="b830aa0c5ec46aa365a9448040d260a1"Don't worry I won't actualy hurt them... Although they might think their friends have been hurt. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="3d58bc35754c70a5cc442d46fc7cb0bb"Right now I'm on a flight to Jerusalem to plant a faint trail. After all, we can't have them wandering aimlessly searching for world is a beutiful place and they are going to get a little tour of it in our little game of cat and mouse. Now comes the difficult part. I have to plant clues to my "wear abouts" that are subtle enough to fool some of the best agents on the planet. Luckily if I use SHIELD protocol message transfer from before Hydra Brought the organization crashing down it should be believable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8eaef72bf8827813e128e7693560b7fe"TIME SKIP/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="7b83db5b6df2113722bbee5773d81325"Planting a message in a wall 6" from the ground and covering it. Message coded and code switches between months for agents. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="45d37293e46b2ab32a29932aec509fa7"That is the standard shield protocol. Now let me tell you, that is not fun to do when you have to break into a hotel room to do it. Speed drilling with a silent drill is murder on the lower back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="33eab2a2df6a8eef1fc164bfb3779af1"Anyway after that happened I had to get out fast so as not to arouse suspicion by being seen. Ofcourse I planted a camera in the room a long with bugs so I could tell exactly what was happening from the living room of my apartment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="1c046711b60fa774ab35d917b0e37417"I felt like a kid at Christmas right now, and no, I'm not crazy for getting really excited about a team of hihly trained agents who're completely devoted to tracking me down coming after me. Although it sounds like that when I phrase it that way. Besides, I've faced worse than I'm facing now. The team Coulson assembled are extremely skilled and powerful, but they're lack team chemistry added to the fact that I am controlling everything that happens puts me at the advantage. Even so I will need to be careful or I might have to hurt one of them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="8ae98d24839d257f537bf9e3ebbfcae0"There is only one more thing I nedd to set up before our harmless little game begins: Popcorn. Ya you heard me right popcorn needs to happen. If I am going to be watching the events that I'm not participating in, popcorn will make it a lot nicer. I mean I already have the agents right where I need them and I have my suit for masquerading as a Hydra agent, so all I need is popcorn. Don't question my methods, they're very practiced I will have you know./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="a6e8d0fb70110f399fca079d3b4dc060"TIME SKIP/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);" data-p-id="22018c0872d0fcb276ed9027dfd71058"The popcorn is good. But now, please turn off all cell phones and electronics as the the show begins./p 


	4. Stupid Hydra

Skye POV

To say the team was annoyed when we found out that Hydra was also going after Damien would be an understatement. Not that everyone was necessarily all that excited about possibly getting on the bad side of a man that earned the title of most dangerous man alive, but you get what I mean.

"Well that makes things a little different." Fitz remarked dryly

" we just need to win the race and this puts the pressure on." Bobby said, taking charge. "Skye start hacking footage from Jerusalem to see if he slipped up and have us something to go on." I just nod "May get the bus ready, we could need it fast. Fitz, see if you can build something to help us find. The rest, get prepared."Everyone filed out to go do their assigned jobs.

TIME SKIP

12 hours. That is how long it took for me to find something to go on. All of that time was spent hacking through every single thing that has a camera anywhere near his last known location in Jerusalem. All I found at the end of that was an energy reading that showed there was a chance he used standard shield agent message protocol in fis hotel room. Honestly though after that long it felt like the jack pot. I mean I couldn even find the guy checking out on the security camera footage. It is like he just dissapeard.

"Well looks like we are gonna get to see Jerusalem I guess." I mutter to myself

HEY LOOK... Another TIME SKIP

I never thought I would have to officialy commandeer a hotel room. The good news is that here was a message, the bad news is that it was coded. And we lost the records of what code he would have used with the fall of shield.

Here's the message:

7,15 20,15 20,8,5 2,9,7 1,16,16,12,5

2,5,20,20,25,19 9,3,5 3,18,5,1'13


End file.
